Rinse
by mickEmousina
Summary: A lost girl comes to Mt. Horizon trying to find truth, trust, and hope. Rating for deppressing stuff. and yes this is S&S. But the main character is an OC named Gwyn. I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY!
1. Lost

Rinse- Higher Ground Season 2.  
  
Peter Scarbrow was in his office doing the normal paperwork of a Monday Morning, when his wife, Sophie Scarbrow came in.  
  
"Peter! The new girl's just arrived," She said.  
  
"Great" he answered, "Send her in." Sophie went out of the room and entered with a feeble looking 15-year-old, but of her petite size and scared expression, you would think she was only 12. She had long dark hair and huge hazel eyes. She looked terrified, like she was about to be beaten.  
  
"Hello. My name is Peter Scarbrow, but you can call me Peter, and welcome to Mt. Horizon Ms." he didn't know her name.  
  
" Riley." She said weakly, "I'm Gwynefar Riley. But Gwyn's okay. Not many people know a Gwynefar so they just say Gwyn because it's makes me a bit more acceptable to society as father puts it." She looked down to the ground after mumbling all of this quietly as she seemed to be ashamed that she spoke at all.  
  
"Well, Gwyn," Peter started uneasily, "Do you know why You're here?"  
  
"Because the mean people at court thought that father was wrong because he beat me and yelled at me and they said he drove me to depression and starving myself, but all fathers do that. I guess they just forgot." Gwyn replied truthfully.  
  
"No, Gwyn. Not all fathers do that. Not the good ones. Okay, you're in the Trailblazers group, but they're on a hike right now. The only group left at this moment is the cliffhangers. They're the next group up. I'll let you watch a group to get the hang of things around here. Juliette will show you around. Juliette!" At that time a bubbly 17-year-old walked into the room.  
  
"A newbie?!" She exclaimed, "Um, she's a bit young, though." She said.  
  
"Juliet, this is Gwyn. She's 15 and in the Trailblazers group, but they're on a hike and I was wondering if you could show her around?" Peter said forwardly.  
  
"Sure!" She exclaimed, "Come on Gwyn, I know you'll like it here." With that Juliette walked at of the room while talking to a very nervous looking Gwyn.  
  
They walked outside of Peter's office so that they saw a few of the Cliffhangers playing basketball.  
"Oh!" Juliette said, "Here's some people from my group! Let's go say hi!" Juliet then led Gwyn over to the basketball court. They were stopped already, so they started a conversation.  
"Hi guys! This is Gwyn. She's gonna be a Trailblazer, but they're on a hike, so she's with us today. At first I thought she was too young, but she's really 15! I was like WOW! And."Juliette Rambled. Gwyn interrupted her.  
"Do you ever breathe?" She asked quietly and sincere. Everyone laughed at this, even Juliet. Gwyn thought they were laughing at her, so she ran away.  
  
"Gwyn!" Juliette yelled, "Gwyn! Come back! Oh great. She probably thought we were making fun of her."  
"So?" said Scott, "She seemed a bit odd to me."  
"Well," Juliette argued, " I looked at her transcripts, just a peek, and she's been through a lot!"  
"So?" interrupted Shelby with her arm around Scott, "We all have!"  
  
"No, you don't understand. She seems to have more problems than all of us put together. Suicide attempts, her father abuses her a lot, her mother's a drunk, she starves herself, cuts herself, and she was homeless for over a year and a half! And that was only a glance. There was at least a page more!" Juliette exclaimed. Everyone was shocked that a seemingly nice person could go through all of that.  
  
"Wow, Jules. You think we should try and find her?" commented Auggie, breaking the eerie silence.  
  
"Yeah, she's probably petrified out there." Added Scott.  
  
As soon as that was said, all of the cliffhangers headed for the woods to find her. They searched for an hour and a half and were about to give up hope when Daisy called out.  
"Hey! She's up there!" And there she was. Gwyn was sitting on one of the highest branches petting what seemed to be a kitten.  
"Gwyn!" Juliette called, "Gwyn! It's me, Juliette! Come down Gwyn! We weren't laughing at you! Come down! You're gonna hurt yourself! You don't want to do that do you?" Gwyn looked down at the Cliffhangers, put the kitten in her backpack, and stood up on the branch. Everyone gasped. They thought she was going to kill herself. But, she jumped down 10 feet onto a different branch then another 10 feet to another branch. Soon enough she leapt onto the ground, staring somberly at the cliffhangers surrounding her.  
"Um, why were you up there?" Scott asked confused.  
"I like heights. I like to climb, so does Jasper." With that she pulled out a tiny ashy brown cat. "Jasper is cool, he doesn't like to yell at me or scratch me. He might bite me if I forget to feed him. Just like me to forget. I trust him, unlike people. People can turn on you, but not cats cause if they do they won't get fed. Isn't that right Jasper? Yea, that's right. No people in our lives. Nope." Gwyn mumbled on.  
Meanwhile the other Cliffhangers looked at each other uneasily.  
"Yeah, that girl doesn't need to be here, she needs to be in an asylum!" David said arrogantly. Juliette hit him for his comment.  
"Guys, I don't think she can be with the trailblazers. She wouldn't survive with some of those kids. I mean they're mostly anger management. Maybe she should be with us. We could probably help her! What do you say?" Juliette stated like a girl on a corner soapbox.  
"I don't know." Said Scott, "I mean, she is a bit out there" He looked over at Gwyn who was stroking Jasper and staring intently and curiously at Scott, "Whew, when she looks at looks at you it's like, she looking into your soul. Trying to read your mind."  
"Maybe she can." Proclaimed Daisy, " I'm with Juliette. I feel she belongs with us."  
"Well, I'm with Meat. That girl creeps me out." Squeaked Auggie.  
"No," said Shelby, "She needs help, and I feel like I know her, somehow. Whatever I'm in."  
"Ezra?" piped Auggie.  
"I want her with us." Ezra said prodignantly.  
"What?!?!" said Scott and Auggie.  
"Well, I think I could help her out. Sides, I like the cat." Everyone shrugged this off.  
"Alright, so it's settled. Lets go to Peter." Juliette proclamed.  
"Wait!" interrupted David, "Don't I get a say in this?"  
"No." Said everyone in unison.  
"Whatever," David replied, "Well, at least I think you guys should tell Ms. Exorcist over here what's going on?"  
"Not funny!" Hissed Shelby. Then Juliet, the supposed "mother" of the group walked up to Gwyn to tell her what they're going to do. At this, Gwyn looked up from Jasper, wide-eyed and shrugged.  
"Now, where to find Peter." Mumbled Auggie.  
"10 bucks says he's hiding in his closet after meeting this kid." Said David. Everyone then snapped their heads and glared at him. "Well, you never know." 


	2. and Found

Rinse Chapter 2! (If any of you people were wondering why I named my fic Rinse, it's because of this song. It's by Vanessa Carlton, and it really makes you think, well at least I think so.) So here's Chapter 2! And here are the lyrics to that song.  
  
Rinse She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
She must rinse this all away She can't hold him this way She must rinse this all away She can't love him this way  
  
How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see She needs to be held in his arms to be free But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand 'Til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the Arms of a man  
  
Chorus  
  
And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed What could be worse that leaving something behind And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow It's loneliness she finds... If only he was mine  
  
She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
She must rinse him She must rinse him She can't rinse him She can't rinse him She can't, she won't, she must rinse him She can't, she won't, she must rinse him She must rinse him She can't rinse him She must rinse him She can't rinse him  
  
After concocting a plan to get Peter to let Gwyn join the cliffhangers, they decided to screw all plans and just go up and ask after group. she would be with them anyway,  
  
Peter got a bit of a shock when he walked into the lodge. All the cliffhangers there and everyone were fine. But Gwyn was lying down on the couch with a small ashy brown cat lying on her stomach purring while staring right at Gwyn.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Gwyn asked the cat. The cat meowed in reply. Peter was definitely confused. Shouldn't he or Sophie have noticed a cat while checking her things?  
  
"Um, Gwyn? Why is there a cat on your stomach?" Peter asked, not really knowing what to do and a bit afraid of her reply.  
  
"Jasper is just being a brat and not getting up, that's all. Why?" Gwyn replied curiously at Peter,  
  
"Um Gwyn, I don't think you're allowed to have a cat here. What if someone's allergic?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I asked all the cliffhangers and they aren't. Some actually like him."  
  
"Gwyn, you shouldn't have a cat here. I'm going to have to take him."  
  
"NO!! Where will he go!?!? He's my only friend! He doesn't do any harm! REALLY! He just eats my leftovers and plays outside. You don't even need a litter box! Don't take him away! Please don't take Jasper." After that, Gwyn completely broke down crying while hugging her cat. Jules and Daisy decided to go over and comfort her while Shelby, Ezra, and the rest of the cliffhangers decided to tackle Peter (in a proverbial sense).  
  
"Hey Peter. We were thinking and we decided that Gwyn really belongs in the cliffhangers." Shelby stated.  
  
"Oh you did? Well, I think that decision is really up to myself and Sophie." Peter replied trying to stay calm.  
  
"Pete, man, you gotta realize this girl wouldn't survive that group." Auggie cut in.  
  
"She'd do better off in the nuthouse." David mumbled.  
  
"Shut up!" Scott barked, "Anyway, almost everyone of the trailblazers is anger management. We just feel that she would relate better to the cliffhangers. Besides, Ezra likes the cat."  
  
"I do." Ezra stated, "Come on Peter! Please let her stay with us. It's for her own benefit and you know it!"  
  
"I guess you guys leave me no choice." Peter sighed. "All right, she can stay with the cliffhangers. But don't make me regret this decision, okay?"  
  
" Comprende." Auggie replied with a smirk.  
  
"Hey!" Scott called over, "Gwyn's staying!" Everyone seemed happy about that, escpecially Gwyn. For the first time in her life she found people that wanted her. 


End file.
